User blog:Auraestus/The curse of the Unknown man.
Glosur walked along the dusty streets of New York. Looking at the towering Skyscrapers and the Statue of Liberty. Funny, he thought. America's people reminded him of his own country long ago, he remembered of the Union, and how it ended in a rage of nuclear fire. He sat and looked out over the atlantic ocean, thinking back centuries, when steel and numbers were king, before firearms came to be and armor became a laughing show. Back before the war, where the Union of the Silver Shield, the Great silver star, went up in flames. Glosur chuckled at the land around him. Empires always lose. 'The land of the free' they called it. yeah, maybe the people. But the people who run it all deserve a well placed bullet. They are all the things Glosur hates, corrupt, moneygrabbing, fools. Even Sauron wasnt this damned power hungry. He sighed. Remembering his past. He was the only one left from those times. The elves left, the orcs were exterminated, the dwarves fled underground, most likely died out, hell, even the valar faded. Glosur was left, an ancient statue amung robots. He got up, and walked to the Empire State Building. You know, Glosur watched the world grow up. From the age of Arda, to the colonial times, to the technological revolution, Glosur has watched from the shadows, timeless, ageless, and most of all, powerless to stop the race of men, sorry, 'Humanity' as they call themselves now, plunge further into the darkness of greed, corruption, and the hoarding of items they dont need. One day, actions will repeat themselves, and humanity will lose all their great technological prowess, and begin from scratch, oh sure the ruins will stay for a while, but eventually as the last skyscraper fades into the dirt, they will forget. Forget the time of America, Britain, Russia, Germany, Israel...They will make new castles, new empires, new cities, new countries. The world is one big spinning clock, and Glosur has to go through it all. He will look on as a sattelite picks up a trace of the NASA rocket launch pad, and ask if the 'old' humans had ever gone to space, he will watch as they uncover metal structures far ahead of what they think is history. They will create new religions and forget Christanity, buddism, Muslim. Just as they forgot Mahal, Eru, and Manwe. Anything left will be treated as false or unreal. Glosur will watch it all. Until one day, he hopes he too will fade. Into the dreams of death, where he will be reunited with his friends and family. When he sees Eureka Enderborn, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, Galad and even Edacnik. All of which long ago faded into history, then legend, then myth, then forgotten alltogether. Glosur has long faced down the barrel of his own gun, and even pulled the trigger a few times, but always he survives. For his immortality is not a blessing, nor a gift. It is a curse. The curse of the unknown man. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts